Fresh Meat
by originalityissooverrated
Summary: A high school senior and a high school freshman: one lured the other into an empty bedroom and… Well, you get the picture. Rated M for sex and swearing. "It's not even 11 o'clock yet, Cinderella. We still have a long way to go."


**Fresh Meat**

**A Twilight Fanfiction  
>by PatchsFallenAngel<strong>

**Characters: **Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **A high school senior and a high school freshman: one lured the other into an empty bedroom and…Well, you get the picture. Rated M for sex and swearing. "It's not even 11 o'clock yet, Cinderella. We still have a long way to go."

**Authors Note: **I know, I'm such a bitch. I don't update my other stories, but I write random one shots after months of zero updating! I'm just writing some smutty, fluffy fic to get my mojo back. That and I'm free of any school work for the next two weeks.

Edited: 16/08/12

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Eddie," Emmett whined like a spoilt child who didn't get their own way. "Please, just come to this party with me and I'll do your homework for a month!"<p>

"Em, I've been doing _your _homework for you since I could hold a pencil," I stated as I read the business section of today's newspaper. "Besides, Mom and Carlisle wouldn't let me go to a party. I'm barely fifteen."

"You'll be with me," my brother smirked, his tone was condescending as if he were talking to a baby. "I'd never let anything happen to my little, baby brother."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's jest. "That's what you said when you and Paul took me fishing." I winced at the memory. I'll never eat fish again after that incident.

"It wasn't my fault that the fish founds its way down you pants and mistook your…bits…as fish bait." Emmett chuckled at the memory. "You're the one with the abnormally small pencil dick."

Throwing down my paper, I jumped to my feet. "I was four years old!" I roared. "And you're one to talk. Don't you know that steroids shrink your junk?"

"Those weren't mine!"

"Really?" I smirk. "Because Rosalie seems to leave your bedroom with a scowl every night. Got performance problems, big bro?"

Rosalie was mine and Emmett's step-sister. She was one year younger than Emmett and two years older than me. We didn't grow up together or anything – Rose and Carlisle, mine and Emmett's step-father, moved in with us two years ago. Rose and Emmett hit it off pretty well…too well, in fact. They haven't told Mom or Carlisle yet, as their frightened they won't accept their relationship. The only reason I know about them is I walked in on them when I came home during a free period a few months ago.

"That's it pip-squeak!" Emmett yelled, tackling me to the ground.

"Boys!" our mother, Esme, scolded, entering the room and placing the groceries on the dining room table. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose – a habit I picked up from her. "Would you two stop fighting, for two fucking minutes."

Oh, shit. She was pissed off. She only cursed when she was angry.

"He started it," Emmett cried, pointing his finger at me.

I detected a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Edward, stop annoying your _big _brother," she said, emphasising the word _big _as she helped me up off the ground.

I sent Emmett a smug grin. I loved being the youngest.

"Emmett," mom said as she started packing the groceries into the pantry. "You'll need to babysit Edward tonight. Carlisle is taking me dancing."

I hated being the youngest. "Mom, I'm fifteen!"

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "I don't care how old you are, Edward Anthony." Shit, she brought out the middle name. You will stay with Emmett and do everything he says."

I saw Emmett smirk in my peripheral vision.

Fuck!

* * *

><p>The music was loud, obnoxious and rather repetitive.<p>

"Having fun, Eddie?" Emmett asked, handing me a beer in a plastic red cup.

"So very much," I shouted over the music. Either Emmett didn't sense the sarcasm that laced my words or just ignored it because he hooded his large, thick arm over my shoulder.

"So tell me, baby bro," Emmett smirked. "When was the last time you got any?"

"I'm fifteen, Emmett," I said for the umpteenth time tonight.

"So," Emmett retorted. "I was fourteen when Tanya Denali popped my cherry." The big oaf sighed with a happy smile on his face, remembering the strawberry-blonde bombshell no doubt. Tanya graduated last year and continued to flirt with Emmett up until she moved to Alaska to attend University. Rosalie was jealous but couldn't do anything without relieving her and Emmett's secret.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin," Emmett gasped. I blushed. "You are!" my brother accused. I was tuning Emmett out as he started rambling on about "getting me some pussy" when a radiant brunette waltzed past. She was so graceful and beautiful. Her lush hair cascaded down her back and ended at her waist. She turned to face my direction and our eyes locked. She smirked. At me. I think I died.

I didn't notice that I was moving until I came face-to-face with this gorgeous stranger. I was slightly taller than her and could tell that she was older than I was. A senior, maybe?

"H-Hi," I stammered, nervous and very, very aroused.

"You're cute," she said, bringing her hand up to the nape of my neck to play with my disarrayed hair. 'Sex hair' is what Emmett calls it. She lent in closer toward me so that her mouth grazed my earlobe. "Want to dance?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I was hard. My aching cock was protruding from my pants, searching for her warmth.

I adjusted myself and followed her onto the make-shift dance floor – someone had pushed the couches in the living room to one side to allow room for people to dance.

We got lost in the sea of grinding and groping. Her ass was pressed against my straining arousal. I did a few hip-thrusts and swear I heard her purr.

She turned around to face me and her lips were suddenly on mine. We were pressed against each other, pushed so close that you couldn't tell where one ended and one began.

She pulled back to catch her breath. She put a hand to forehead and sighed, her breasts heaving, looking like a damsel in distress. "I have an awful headache," she pouted, whisper-yelling over the booming music. "Want to talk this somewhere…" she ran one perfectly manicured finger down my chest "…quieter?"

"S-Sure," I stuttered.

She grasped my hand with her own and entwined our fingers, then proceeded to lead me up a large spiral staircase inhabited by numerous half-naked bodies. As I zigzagged my way up the step, I realised that I didn't know this mystery girl's name.

"Bella," she told me when I asked her.

_Bella._

It meant 'beautiful' in Italian.

And that's exactly what she what.

Beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Stunning.

Bella opened a door and peered around the doorframe. Consequently, it was empty. She stepped over the threshold, dragging me with her, and closed and locked the door behind us.

She sent a wicked smirk my way. I grew harder – if possible – and my cock started leaking. Her gazed moved down my body and licked her lips when her eyes met with my obvious erection. I moaned as she bit her bottom lips, her eyes glassing over. I stalked toward her like a lion stalking its prey and pulled her toward me, capturing her lips with my own.

Our tongues fought for dominance while my erection tried to break free from its restrains. Bella palmed my cock and I bucked my hips, needing the friction.

Fuck, I wanted to touch her. Feel the slick, wet arousal between her thighs. Feel her naked breasts heavy in my hands.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

_I want to feel you from the inside._

Closer, by Nine Inch Nails, played on the sound system below us. Bella moaned, pushing me onto the bed and started stripping seductively before me. She climbed on top of me, straddling my thighs. I could feel her wetness soaking through the material of my jeans.

Bella unzipped my jeans, reached into my pants and pulled my erection out.

"Mmmm," she moaned, pumping me at a slow and steady pace. "Do you want me to suck your cock, boy toy?"

A blow job? Fuck, yes! I nodded eagerly in response.

"Say it," she purred, obviously as turned on as I was. She moved down my body, though her tiny hands continued to pump my cock. "Out loud."

I swore out loud as she licked my dick from base to head, giving the tip a little tongue swirl. My hands went to her hair and I grasped her locks tightly. "Suck my cock, baby."

Bella's mouth enclosed over me and I buckled my hips, pushing myself deeper into that hot, wet mouth of hers. I looked down, loving the sight of her concaved cheeks as she sucked me dry. I threw my head back, feeling myself close to the edge.

Bella backed away slightly and said three words that almost had giving her a facial: "Fuck my mouth."

And fuck her mouth I did. I thrust my hips upward, the head of my cock hitting the back of her throat each time. A string of incoherent words and curses left my mouth as I came – and Bella swallowed everything I gave her.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked me.

I sent a silent _thank you _to my brother for giving me a rubber before we left. I told Bella yes and she helped me put it on.

Bella crawled up my body until her slick pussy was situated above my aching cock. I must have worn a nervous expression because she asked me, "Is this your first time?"

I nodded, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, boy toy," Bella whispered, her husky voice sending a shiver down my spine. "You just lay back and I'll take care of you."

She guided my cock to her entrance and with one quick thrust, I was inside her.

Disbelief made an appearance…

_I'm inside a girl. I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm about to have sex. With a girl._

…Followed by nervousness…

_I've never done this before. I don't what the fuck I'm supposed to do. What if I'm not good at it?_

…Then along came reassurance…

"Oh, fuck, baby. You feel so good. So big and thick. Ahhh, you feel so deep."

My heads grew – yeah, both of them. I thrust upward as she moved down my cock, meeting her thrust for thrust. Bella arched her back, resting her hands on thighs, and started going faster.

"Oh, fuck...Fuck me harder…That's it, baby…"

Her tits bounced as she rode my cock hard and I sat up a little, taking one perk, pink nipple into my mouth.

"Ahhh, fuck…That's it…Bite it…So close…More…I need more…"

Her screams of pleasure encouraged me and I flipped us over so that I was now on top and started pounding into her with wild abandon.

A string of _fuck_'s and _yes_'s left Bella's mouth as she came and I exploded into the condom.

I collapsed on top of her after I came down from my high, yet remained inside of her. I never wanted to leave.

"Are you sure that was your first time?" Bella asked me. "'Cause you were amazing."

At her compliment, my cock stirred.

"Again?" she asked in disbelief.

I blushed and began pulling out of her. "It's getting late," I said. "I should probably find my brother and–"

Bella's legs went around my waist, locking me into place.

"It's not even 11 o'clock yet, Cinderella. We still have a long way to go."


End file.
